


Just an Inconvenience

by AllDKai



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil logan, Fluff and Angst, He does bad things but they all do at some point, Hurt/Comfort, Ignored, Intrulogical, Kinda, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Dark Side, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllDKai/pseuds/AllDKai
Summary: Logan is deteriorating. Losing control of himself and what he stands for. But is it a bad thing?OR, Angsty Dark side Logan with a pile of Intrulogical and other sides angst and maybe ships.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 16
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

The blanket that was keeping him warm was wrapped around Logan as he read quietly in his bed. His day had been stressful so the moment Lo had gotten back to his room, he had grabbed a book and jumped in bed. Snapping his clothes off so he was more comfortable. 'It can be spacy out there' was the title, although Logan disapproved of the horrible pun he still was furrowly enjoying his book about the outer space.

And after what happened during lunch, Newton knows he deserves it. Roman had brought up the plan for Thomas's weekend and how it's not ideal for him. Apparently, Creativity was inconvenienced by all the work Logan had to do to keep Thomas able to earn money for the newest of Roman's over the top expensive video ideas. Logic was planning on working overtime for it as well! He wasn't stupid- he knew that Roman's ideas and Thomas bringing them to life was a good thing for there human. Even if it meant Logan had to put aside his dreams of Thomas learning more. But Thomas still needed to be able to eat and live. If he pours all his money into every video idea Roman gives him he's going to eventually get in debt! So Logan had to be the one to dampen their mood. He was fine with that. Unlike Virgil, he could handle being hated and seen as the bad guy- 

Logan shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking about that when he was trying to relax. Logic was about to continue reading when he felt a pull, he was being summoned. Not wanting to be forced to whoever it was while being naked, Logan quickly got dressed in the closest clothing he could find. 

He was pulled up into the living room of Thomas's house, it seemed to be there human himself who called him. "What is the issue?" Logan asked numbly. However, Thomas just carried on talking with Roman and Virgil. Like he wasn't even there. I mean Thomas had literally just summoned him!

Logic sighed. Tempted to just go back to his room but after a while, which he took to look around the room noticing how messy it was, Thomas finally addressed him.

"Logan finally your here." He said a little bitterly. Logan looked over to him a little confused and outraged, not that he showed it on his face. 

"I've been h-" Virgil cut him off, "Yeah so can you just please talk this out with Roman already, I don't enjoy being the one to do your job."

Logan felt the anger boil a little more. But looked to Roman and then Thomas as he waited for them to explain what was wrong now.

"Logan, Roman was telling me about how you're stifling his creativity and that your planning on having me work overtime this weekend."

He wanted to scream. What on earth had Roman said exactly?! Did he also mention the fact that it's to pay for Creativity's influence? Or had Mr Princey just whined about how everything was so hard on him??!

But Logan bit back his anger and what he really wanted to say, instead just accepting defeat and asking how he should change it.

"Maybe you could drop all that work- I mean he's gonna have a stressful enough time with the video the following Monday," Roman said with such breeze that Logan had to wonder if he even realized what that would mean. Thomas wouldn't have enough money for both living and the video. Logic was about to explain when he stopped himself.

He could, not say anything and watch as Roman regrets ever ignoring him. Thomas wouldn't be able to do the video and they would probably not ever get the chance to do it again. They would all realize that they should listen to him, that if he makes a plan or says something it's for the better even if it may not seem like it- NO! 

He can't do that. That's manipulative and bad. Something could go wrong and Thomas had been looking forward to making this video for two months now.

"Logan? Were you even paying attention?! Why do you never listen- you can be such an inconvenience sometimes." Roman said with a sour venom that immediately made Logan's decision for him.

So logic quickly but calmly announced while sinking down, "As you wish. I will change the schedule."

"Finally"

Once back in his room Logan couldn't help but smile. It was the most widest and wildest smile he had ever worn but it felt right for the occasion. He instantly got to work, redoing the entire plan as to make it so that Thomas wouldn't have nearly enough money for the video.

He spent the rest of the day working, only just realizing how late it was getting after his hand cramped up. Logan stood, needing to stretch his legs a bit before going to sleep, so he left his room and started walking through the mindscape. He doubted anyone would notice or care if he didn't go to movie night. So logic walked guilt-free. Making his way through the labyrinth of halls and rooms that made up Thomas. Checking in on certain places like long term memory and the debate corner. He hadn't realized that he was extremely tired until he took a break to lean against a wall for a moment to think and passed out. His exhaustion catching up to him quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as one continuous story, not in chapters. So if the endings and beginnings seem off that's probably why.


	2. Chapter 2

His mouth was dry, painfully so. Moving his hand over to his bedside table, Logan reached out for the bottle of fresh water he kept there. Except- it wasn't there. Logic didn't worry, he must have misplaced it. Sitting up the nerd, who's hand was still where his water should be, extended a little to the left and down onto the table to grab his glasses. Except- they weren't there. Now that caught Logan's attention, he always, ALWAYS, puts his glasses in that exact spot.   
Except-! There wasn't even a table so how could that be right?! 

He took a moment for Logan's brain to catch up seeing he just woke up but after a few minutes of questioning his reality, the side realized that he just wasn't in his room. And that his glasses we're on his face. Looking around Lo didn't recognize the bedroom as any of the light sides. It was too plain and simple for any of them, eccentricities. Though the plain and tidy room reminded him of his bedroom, the only way he definitely knew for sure that this couldn't possibly be his room was because he wasn't feeling any of the effects. His room made sure that his brain was working at 100% at all times, even while half asleep. 

Logan took a moment to weigh his opinions and probable situations. If he had been kidnapped the door wouldn't be left open an inch and he would at least be tied up. There was a glass of water and a small bottle of paracetamol on the dresser which showed hospitality. Logic wouldn't admit this later but the moment he saw the water it was basically gone. Guzzling it down with such hunger wouldn't be great for his image. He tried remembering what happened before he fell asleep, he was angry at Roman and Thomas because of that horrible problem, he probably made a mistake by ruining Roman's project and he went for a walk. 

Deciding to focus on the last part, Logan came to the conclusion that he must have passed out while on said walk and was found by someone who has allowed him to sleep in one of there beds and are at least trying to make an effort to help him with the pain he would have if he accidentally injured himself resulting in him becoming unconscious or/and he slept funny while being on the floor. All in all, Logan believed it was safe to leave like a normal real Homosapienan and thank his kind host. Maybe offer to help them in return. 

There were many conscious creatures living in Thomas' mind so Logic was a little excited to find out who exactly he was going to thank. He left the room quietly but still not planning on trying to escape. Walking into what seemed to be a living room, Logan looked over the room for possible exists just in case. There was a door that looked metal and had a lock on it that would scream front door if doors could even talk let alone scream. He tried opening it but found it to be locked which made him become more on edge but with all the locks on the door, it made it seem like they were trying to keep something out rather than keep him in. The only lock he couldn't undo was the one that needed a key. Though Logan wasn't stupid so he locked the door back up, not wanting to know what's out there. 

He moved around the room, which felt like all colours in it were dulled and hidden in shadows despite the lights being on, he saw a few picture frames. So with his curiosity getting the better of him, Logan picked one up, it had four humanoid children. They seemed to be happy. At least he now knows that his host/hosts we're human of nature. That narrowed down who it could be. Maybe some of Thomas' made-up characters? But there was something about each of them that seemed familiar, especially the one who looked uncomfortable with purple-tipped hair and drawn on bags-

Virgil. It was an 11-year-old Virgil. Which meant that the one next to him with his golden streaked hair covering his left eye must be Deceit. On the other side was a boy wearing sunglasses and holding what seemed to be a coffee-flavoured milkshake. That was probably Remy. And lastly in the middle next to Virgil, was a wide-eyed kid that just bled out excitement and pure energy. Remus... He seemed so happy. Genuinely happy, not just putting on an insane look for his grand reveal. Actually happy.

That must just be how he acts around his family or maybe he has changed over the years. Logan theorized. 

He shook his head as to get back on task, looking to the door next to the room he was sleeping in and the small hallway with a few colourful doors that reminded Logan of the hallway back home. The one next to the door he first came out of turned out to be a bathroom. Then without warning Logic felt something watching him through the main door’s eye hole, sending a tingle down his back and making the hair on his neck and arms stand up. He watched the metal slab, half expecting something to happen. 

Suddenly he heard a door open and close, turning around Logan watched as Deceit casually walked out of the hallway and into the kitchen. Not even looking at the light side. Over the counter, Logan could see him turning on the coffee machine and taking out some eggs from the fridge. Without turning to him, Deceit asked Logan, ”Hungry?”


	3. Chapter 3

Logic just stood there for a moment before adjusting his glasses and quickly saying, ”No. Um were you the one who brought me here?”

”Your lying.” Deceit spoke with honey and a half-laugh. Putting five eggs into a frying pan and turning it on to cook. ”And oh -yes-, I -was- the one to find and carry you all the way back here~”, He had finally turned and looked at the logical side. Clearing his throat before answering honestly, ”Remus found you passed out a few hallways down and brought you to me. He basically asked if you could sleep in the spare room for the night, talking like you were an abandoned hurt animal that he wanted to keep. It was quite funny.”

Logan felt something rise in his chest tugging lightly at his heart and none-existent soul, seeing there's no such thing. He couldn't quite believe that Remus, the side he had made a fool of and banished away during his debut video, had taken him in to make sure he was okay. That didn't quite sound like him, and Deceit seemed to read his mind.

”I hope you -don't- realize that we are -definitely- all we seem to be. We -totally- don't have more to us than what we -don't- show. Remus -is- only a monstrous, garbage man who wants to -always- cause chaos~”

The deceitful side moved over to what sounded like a toaster, putting bread into it, before going back to the eggs. Logan took in the new knowledge he was given, reasoning that it made quite a lot of sense. Of course, they aren't going to trust any light sides enough to show them anything too real. But that raised the question of why tell him that? Yet again, why let him stay the night, why not just leave him out there? These were all questions that he asked moments later as Deceit was placing three plates of eggs on toast onto the table. But the dark side seemed to of ignored him as he left the room into the hallway, apparently going to go get Remus as he heard loud muffled shouting. Logan looked at the plate that Deceit had said was his, deciding it would be seen as rude if he didn't at least eat a bit, so he sat down. Looking up as a dishevelled sleepy-looking intrusive thought walked in, and sat at the table. What was with these dark sides and not quite seeing him? Although Remus seemed completely out of it, only noticing he was there when he said, ”I was told you were the one who brought me here to sleep in an actual bed, I would like to thank you. I still don't quite understand why you didn't just leave me there but still, it was kind of you.” 

Dark creativity seemed at the least surprised as if he had never been thanked before. His genuinely confused but happy look made Logan realize how cute his face can be. But Logic knew it was only a fact rather than his personal opinion. After all, feelings are illogical.

”O-oh.”, Remus seemed lost for words but quickly plastered on his crazed smile and laughed, ”What kind of monster would I be if I left you out there with those things! My stinky brother would blame us for your death after all!!!” He was basically shouting but soon started mumbling about a mangled body which Logan guessed he was thinking would have been Logic himself. Although the light side couldn't quite get rid of the completely confused look inched into his face. Logan turned to look at the other dark side hoping for an answer to what exactly they saved him from. 

Finally, Deceit gave him a real answer, ”There -aren't- things out there that -can't- kill us for good.”

Pure fear-filled Logan’s body. It was a rational and healthy reaction to being told that but Logic still felt weird about acknowledging that he was feeling something. Once spotting that little bit of fear that Logan let be seen Deceit explained further but not too much so, ”Just know that walking through the halls of Thomas’s mind closer to the subconscious can become dangerous. Especially at night.” The side placed a bite of eggs into his mouth quickly eating it before adding, ”You're lucky to be alive.” Deceit continued eating afterwards and so did Remus while spacing in and out. But Logan’s eyes were wide and his hands were shaking. He wasn't used to feeling such strong emotions but he could have died! His breath picked up and he quickly brought his knees to his chest, face buried in his arms and legs, trying to hide his fear. But it was obvious that he was scared. His entire world cracked slightly, his entire existence he knew that sides couldn't die. Ever since the dark sides had shown them that with a quick slice to Remus’s throat as children. But now they were telling him something completely different. His knowledge was incorrect and he could handle that. Adding on to it he put himself into lethal danger without even knowing that he could die! What if he had. What if he was now just nothing. He wouldn't be able to think or remember things, everything would just be dark and gone. Not feeling. Not even sleeping. Thomas would be without a brain. Unless a new Logic spawned. Would the others like him mor-

”Breathe. Logie, I need you to breathe for me!”, he could hear a voice breaking through his never-ending thoughts. Logic blinked to get rid of his panic but that didn't help at all. His vision was still blurry and he couldn't stop shaking. There was someone holding his shoulders moving him back and forth frantically. He needed to calm his breathing but Logan’s mind was too caught up in the what-ifs that he couldn't even use the exercises that he had taught Virgil. That's when it hit him, sending him further into his fear, he was having a panic attack. Logan couldn't have panic attacks, he was meant to be level headed, always thinking logically without emotion to block his judgment. 

His breathing only continued to pick up pace and Remus didn't know what to do. Janus was always the one to help Virgil with his panic attacks and the few times he only had a panic attack, rather than a full-on episode, Remus would hide in his room until it was over. The intrusive side turned to Janus pleading desperately for some help but his friend wasn't there. Where had he gone at such a time?! Remus could hear Logan start to sob into his knees, his face was still hidden. An idea quickly popped into his mind and his body reacted immediately, using his fingers to hook Logan’s jaw and turn his head to face him. The light side's lips were swollen from where he had been biting them, tear tracks down his cheeks making them look red and glossy, his eyes were squeezed shut reminding Remus that he was still panicking. So he performed his rational, at least in his mind, plan. 

Logan’s eyes shot open at the sudden feeling of someone's lips on his, making his breath hitch and his body tense for a moment. Quickly his mind started working enough for him to push who looked to be Remus off of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your thoughts. They help me stay motivated to write more.


End file.
